trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy 'Clare' Warwick
Personality And Traits Personality Clarissa is a very soulful person,and isn't afraid to sing her emotions for the world to hear.She is usually very loud and excited.She rides an emotional roller coaster to the extreme,and follows her every emotion with all her heart,although this leads her to trouble.Despite all this,she is quite intelligent,and has a sense for the characters of others.In this,she is very picky about her friends,and will immediately dismiss anyone she has any skeptical feelings about,without a second thought.She is youthful,full of life,and witty as hell.She will respond to insults almost seamlessly.She is always fairly whimsical,that is to say,amusing,and slightly capricious.She can be quite unpredictable what with her emotional tirade,and generally amusing through her wit.She is also quite zany,and can tend to weird others out,or just plain scare them away with her sense of humor.She is well meaning,but can just overall scare others off with her loud and proud personality.She is also willful,and will do whatever the hell she wants,when she wants,never mind the consequences which result from this.However,she is weak emotionally.It does not take much to break her down,just a simple word can send her into a tirade. Fears -Being criticized -Hurt feelings -Finding that her own soul is not one she would like to judge,and be friends with Strengths -Her ability to sense character,and thus avoid those that are most likely to hurt her Weaknesses -Her emotional weakness,and inability to handle criticism or the slightest rude comment without going off on the person Talents -Painting -She is an alright baseball player,She played when she was young,up until the point when there were not girls leagues,refusing to transfer to softball Appearance Height: 5'1 Skin Tone: Tan Eye Color: Ultramarine(A dark violet color,closer to blue than violet.) Look at this for reference:Leopard_makup_and_violet_eyes_ Hair Description: - Color:Strawberry Blonde - Highlights:Slight red highlights - Length:Midneck length - Style:Not really styled.Just cut that way. - Worn:Kept down. Extra: - Scars:One on her lip.She was cuddling a cat,and the cat didn't like that too much... - Piercings:Double piercings in her ears,with a third one on the left side.Cartilage ring. - Tattoos:None. - Facial Features:Cheek dimples Small,roundish face Thin nose Thick,full lips - Scent:Vanilla. Body Type:Slightly chubby,curvy girl. - Other:She wears a pale pink,knee length dress,with tanktop sleeves.The skirt is pleated,and on the top front is the kanji symbol for "soul".With it are black vans,and on her head is a pink and white flower crown that she found at the dollar store,and has been wearing for the past three months or so.She likes makeup,and will usually wear pale pink lipstick,and black mascara. SBURB God Tier Title:Seer of Soul:A Seer of Soul would literally be able to SEE souls.This includes the aura of the soul,and general ability to judge someones character most effectively.This can help in determining how enemies work,and whether teammates will be a help or a detriment,and where to put a detrimental teammate. Medium:Land of Spirit and Static(LOSAS) LOSAS is an incredibly bright place,full of a great white light illuminating everything,the skies a strange,but clear,minty green.It is pleasantly warm,and generally a fun place!There are many consorts,all pale pink turtles.They are mostly organized into their little towns,but you will occasionally find small,and chaotic groups running through the land,which add to the chaotic mix.They are generally quite friendly,and none too stupid either.They will help the hero of the land to a great extent.However,you can't observe everything simply by looking.There is always the faint hiss of static in the air...That is the hero of this lands job.To fix it.In the heart of the medium is a large,and broken radio which is the source of all the irritating hissing of static.The means to fix it are scattered all about the land-you just need to have the wit and intelligence to find it. Consorts:Pale pink turtles. Dream Planet:Prospit. Game Entry Item:A pale pink canvas simply titled "flaws".She must be able to swallow her pride and list her flaws using the paints that come with it. Denizen:Delphi-A seemingly long dead snake creature,shriveled and laying limp.But when it is awakened,it rises up,and emits an odd green mist.After this,it opens its eyes,which are bright,solid red.((BLIND PROPHETS REFERENCE BC TZ AND--)) She speaks in a chilling voice that reminds you of rattling leaves during the fall,and speaks in riddles,warning the hero of what is to come during the game.Her job is to understand it,as it will tell her something crucial to the game. Sprite:Her pet turtle Lulu,and a set of paints.The sprite is in the form of the turtle,but it's shell is splattered with color,thus LupaintSprite.